


Bath Time in Laketown

by WarriorOfWords



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOfWords/pseuds/WarriorOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Bilbo has bathed, released bowel movements, and relieved himself just as the others have in The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, he is a bit hesitant in sharing something as intimate as a bath. And by accident, he is paired up with the leader and King, Thorin. Bath time in Laketown.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL BOOK, NOR MOVIES THAT IS: THE HOBBIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be coming up - just needed to get the set up out there ;D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://sweetyavana.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERFUL BOOK, NOR MOVIES THAT IS: THE HOBBIT

“Mr. Boggins, we’re in here!” Kili’s voice called behind a door where The Company’s rumbles and ramblings can be heard behind it as well.

Sniffling, Bilbo pulled the coat over him a bit more in an attempt to warm himself up. Since the ride down river in the barrels, the Hobbit felt as if he’d been frozen to the bone. Even with the stress and apprehension when they were arrested for stealing weapons to raise his heart rate, Bilbo could not get his blood hot.

However, once opening the door, Bilbo felt his blood get hot and rush to his cheeks at the sight. All of the dwarves were either shirtless or naked, putting their clothes in their own piles, getting ready for baths. The Hobbit should have expected it, knowing that they were bathing before their leave on the morrow – and because he had bathed and relieved himself with The Company for months! Even so, it always took a bit of getting used to.

“Bilbo!” Bofur’s voice called to Bilbo’s attention.

The Hobbit looked at his friend, nose twitching from nerves since they were all to be paired off, “Have ye thought of who yer to bathe with yet?”

That was when his eyes landed on Thorin – who had just come into view, walking from behind a divider in the bath house.

The leader of the company had only his trousers on; hanging low on his hips. His chest was broad, littered with scars, but masculine and defined as ever. Thorin’s hair was tousled with the braids out of it, seemingly longer in different layers of his dark curls. And in the light, his skin was nearly golden and his lips pink, getting used to the heat now that they were out of the cold. If nothing could make Bilbo’s heart beat faster and make his blood heated before, it certainly was now – trying to pry his eyes away from the King.

But it wasn't his eyes he should have been worried about. Rather, it should have been his own mouth. “Thorin…” Bilbo whispered.

He then realized that to Bofur, and to the rest of The Company, that Bilbo had just said he had chosen Thorin to be his bathing partner. It hadn’t even necessarily been his choice! He was just so…enthralled by the King. Gulping, Bilbo tried not to blush as he flustered, “I-I mean…well…”

Seeing Bofur’s blinking eyes was the dead giveaway. As was the (at first) surprise, and then smirking from Fili and Kili. Balin’s fluffy white eyebrows were raised in amusement. Not even daring to look up to see Thorin’s expression, Bilbo noticed the others pause for a moment, but then seemed to rush to their partners for a bath.

“Come, Master Baggins,” Thorin’s deep voice called, stepping closer to him with his boots heavy on the floor, almost taunting Bilbo, “We are to bathe together.”

That was when the Hobbit all but barely glanced up. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but, Bilbo could swear there was a hint of a smile behind Thorin’s eyes. Or had it been a smirk?

_Oh don’t be ridiculous_ , Bilbo thought, blushing as Thorin went past him to go to their bath.

As Thorin began unlacing the ties of his trousers, at least that’s what Bilbo thought he saw, staring at Thorin’s muscular back, Bilbo gulped. Thorin’s back was like his chest: broad, strong, and making his eyes linger – following each and every curve. _What have you gotten yourself into, Bilbo?_ The Hobbit thought; trying to block out the faint snicker he heard from the nephews as he took off his own coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of caring goes a long way. *CLIFF-HANGER*

“Lads, the point of a bath is to get clean, not play around like a couple of bears!” Balin’s voice echoed in the bathhouse over the sounds of Fili and Kili laughing and splashing each other.

Bilbo shook his head, smiling lightly. Oh the relentless acts of the nephews. It was a good distraction from Thorin. Thorin! – Who was stepping into their bath fully naked at the moment. The Hobbit had to turn away; desperate not to make a fool of himself with ogling. But oh…was it tempting.

At a last quick glance, Thorin had stepped into the large wooden tub already filled with hot water. A towel was draped over his shoulder, and looked at the pitchers, sponge, and bar of soap left on the stand beside it as he put one leg at a time into the water. His back held a broad posture with shoulders held high and strong – much like a bison. Out of their braids, Thorin’s hair hung low on the shoulders, softly grazing the wide blades with his skin almost glowing a honey color in the light. Following the deep curve of his spine, the curve became round at his rear almost perfectly. And his thighs – mercy! The muscles bulged as if beckoning Bilbo to follow him. To touch him. And oh how the Hobbit wanted to, but turned his gaze away quickly, making sure to keep his eyes on the task of taking off his own clothes.

“Are you coming in, Master Baggins?” Thorin asked in almost a whisper in those rich tones.

“Yes-yes.” Bilbo stuttered for a bit, folding his clothes with slightly nervous hands, “Just give me a moment, please.”

He placed his clothes neatly on the side, covering himself. His hands cupped over his lower half, the looked down as Thorin gazed over. The dwarf most likely thought he was being a prude, but the Hobbit couldn’t help it – it was only respectable not to let everything hang out.

“Bilbo,” Thorin’s voice called lightly, beckoning him over, “There’s no need to hide. We’ve all had our share of seeing everything of everyone.” He gave a half-crooked smile.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m one to flaunt!” The Hobbit replied back defensively as he came over, still covering himself.

As if to appease his companion, Thorin turned his gaze away so that Bilbo could step in without being covered by eyes. With that, Bilbo was grateful, going into the water on the opposite side of the Company’s leader. Being immersed in the water finally settled his frozen state – or it might’ve been the quickening of his heart. With barely even a foot in between them to distance themselves, Bilbo couldn’t help but stare at the other.

Thorin’s neck, as muscular and hard as every other part of his body, curved as he turned away. The water came up to his collarbone, teasing it with the gentle waves from their movements inside of the bath. His hair dipped inside of it, keeping just below the surface and floating. The hair on his chest had slowly ‘faded’ where the water topped off on his body. After a moment, he caught Bilbo staring.

Blushing intensely, Bilbo cleared his throat as he felt those piercing blue eyes on him, “It’s nice to actually bathe in a tub rather than a river.” he said softly, trying to make small talk.

Thorin smiled, giving a breathless chuckle. His eyes tried to meet Bilbo’s, but settled on the honey curls and lovely golden skin in front of him. The Hobbit was a treasure all on his own. And now with the cold gone, his lips took a lovely hade of pink; as did his cheeks. Reaching over the side, his hand found the soap and took the cloth from over his shoulder. Lathering up the water and soap with the cloth, he handed it to Bilbo, “Thank you for vouching for me.”

Surprise evident on his face, Bilbo blinked a few times before giving a warm smile, “I felt it was only right. And it was the truth so I…I gave my word as well.”

“It was nobly done.” Thorin replied without any hesitance, grabbing the sponge and lathered it up for himself, “The people of Laketown see the good in others, albeit unfair that we had to barter our birthright for blankets, food, and baths,” his voice was bitter, but seeing the look on Bilbo’s face, he nodded, putting his hand up, “I know…we no other choice.”

The Hobbit looked Thorin over, studying his features, “At least they’re honoring their word, and even throwing a feast. They have hope. And I firmly believe you will reclaim your home.” He offered a smile, to which Thorin returned it as the other washed his chest and arms.

Beginning to wash his own shoulders, Thorin watched Bilbo carefully as the Hobbit lathered the cloth behind this ears and neck. As the other companion tried his best to get his back, Thorin reached over. Taking the cloth from him gingerly, the dwarf said, “Turn around. I’ll wash your back for you.” Hesitant, Bilbo blinked before Thorin continued, “You can wash mine in return if you’re so inclined.”

Nodding, Bilbo gulped as he turned, getting on his knees so that his back actually came out of the water. Once facing away from the dwarf, he was free to blush all that he wanted. His cheeks grew hot, feeling the flush go all the way down to his neck if that was possible, from feeling Thorin get closer. The cloth on his back was warm, slowly being massaged into his muscles.

“You’ve managed to become a bit more toned over the journey.” Thorin commented softly, although his voice made his breath catch in his throat and feel both heady and fuzzy in vision.

A shiver ran down Bilbo’s spine, letting his arms spread and holding the sides of the tub, “It’s probably from saving you lot from spiders and the lack of second breakfast.”

Hearing Thorin chuckle sent more shivers down his spine, trying not to get lost in the moment of being in so intimate of a place with the dwarf, “Are you cold, Bilbo?” he asked much too close for comfort – Bilbo firmly shaking his head, “N-No…I – Th”

“Lads!” Balin’s voice bellowed, surprising both Thorin and Bilbo.

Kili and Fili could be heard snickering over the sound of water and a tussle. Dwalin’s laugh reverted in all of the bath house. _Most likely another brawl_ , Bilbo thought, unable to help himself with a bit of laughter.

“That’s it! None of you know how to appreciate a proper bath!” Balin seemed to be getting out of the water, but his own voice betrayed him with a chuckle.

“Oi yer startin’ to sound like Bilbo!” Bofur laughed and soon the whole company was.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, “There is nothing wrong with being proper or handkerchiefs! Nor crochet!” he said loudly, remembering his first night with this lot.

“A fine game it is too – if ye have the balls for it!” Bofur’s voice echoed that first night once more. A roaring of laughter was heard amongst the group and some getting out.

“Come on, lads! There be a feast waiting for us!” Gloin’s thick accent came over everyone.

Shouts of merriment filled the bath house as well as the sound of them all getting out of the water. Soon, it sounded like the entire Company was gone. Looking over his shoulder, Bilbo saw Thorin smiling brightly and then catching Bilbo’s gaze. Trying not to squeak, Bilbo took a deep breath, “I-I think I can wash your back if you need me to.”

Nodding from behind him, Thorin waited until Bilbo turned to face him before turning around. Grabbing the sponge, the Hobbit stared at the dwarf’s back, mesmerized. His hands worked up and down, cleaning well and moving over sensitive parts delicately. Up close, Bilbo now saw each and every scar, light pink from years of healing. Even so, it made Bilbo gulp, never wanting to see ~~his~~ this dwarf hurt. Moving his hair out of the way, Thorin tensed a little, “Sorry,” he whispered, knowing hair was only to be touched by those very close to you.

“I…do not mind.” Thorin’s voice was hushed and Bilbo wondered if he had heard him right or if he had spoken at all about it.

“Are you sure?” Bilbo asked in a whisper, receiving a nod from the other. Gently, he moved the other’s hair, loving the feeling of each and every wet curl around his fingers. His small hands rested on his shoulders and felt the tight muscle. In that moment, all Bilbo wanted to do was take all of Thorin’s pain of the past away…all of the stress…just to let him _be_ and live, “Try to relax,” he murmured behind the other.

Still on his knees, it let Bilbo not have to reach so high as his hands became placed on Thorin’s shoulders. Slowly, they began to work, massaging the other’s muscles. He had not realized he was holding his own breath until Thorin visibly started to relax. Keeping up the movements, his thumbs worked into the tight areas, helping Thorin’s muscles lessen in hardness – even into jelly after a while.

A breathless groan surpassed Thorin’s lips in satisfaction, letting his head hang low and close his eyes. Bilbo couldn’t help but blush at the sound. Almost instinctively, he went to kiss in between Thorin’s shoulder blades but stopped himself.

Taking it as a sign, Thorin turned back around. Reaching up out of the water, his hand cupped Bilbo’s cheek, “Why did you do that?” his voice was low, “Not that I’m complaining…”

It took a moment for Bilbo to find his voice, distracted by the softness in Thorin’s eyes, “It’s just something we hobbits do when we care for those who are close to us. Much like you dwarves and your hair.” He gave a nervous smile, but was cut short by the feeling of Thorin’s thumb brushing over his bottom lip.

“And what do you do if you care a great deal for another?” Thorin’s eyes became a bit heated and there was no possible reason for Bilbo to miss that.

Maybe he wasn’t so ridiculous. Perhaps the dwarf did care for him as much as much as Bilbo had come to care for Thorin. Perhaps he could be brave once more.

“Let me show you, my King…” Bilbo whispered with hooded eyes.

And this time, it was Thorin’s turn to blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my smut experience comes from roleplaying on tumblr with others, but never actually having published self-written smut. So even if it's bad/not to your taste, all I ask is that you don't burn me!!~ That is simply just a terrible fate lol
> 
> Also it's a bit slow because I wanted it to be more natural versus jumping each other's bones XD

“Bilbo…” Thorin whispered the Hobbit’s name breathlessly as he inched closer and closer; bit by bit.

It was as if time slowed down – just for them. Just for Bilbo as he took his hand out of the water. Reaching up, it met the dwarf’s neck, letting his fingers tangle gently into the dark, curly locks. Seeing the tables turned with the leader of the Company blushing gave him the courage he needed. After all, the dwarven king had asked what hobbits do when they cared about another a great deal. And Thorin meant much more to him than Bilbo could have fathomed.

He was a friend above all else – would even die protecting him – but the attraction simply left him breathless. The Hobbit never imagined falling in love; let alone someone like him. And while he’d gone through a great deal to try and hide those feelings, he was sure some of the Company could see right through him.

But none of that mattered now. Not in this moment. What did matter was Thorin.

Carefully, Bilbo looked up, locking eyes with Thorin. Unable to help his own blushing, he decided to essentially hide in the crane of Thorin’s neck, behind a curtain of wet hair. There, his lips pressed against the skin gently as if a test.

A small hitch in the leader’s breath gave him a little push of encouragement that he needed. Another kiss was placed on the same area, smiling against him and then to his Adam’s apple. Trailing his lips up, Bilbo pressed soft kisses along Thorin’s neck up to and along his jawline. While the beard scratched and tickled, the Hobbit merely chuckled, secretly loving the feeling – and the warmth of the dwarf underneath his own lips and hand. His hand kept busy, slowly stroking and massaging his neck while curls stuck to his skin and his thumb then traced light stripes along it. Following his jawline, Bilbo kissed the area where his jaw ended and met his earlobe, then behind his ear where he knew there was sensitive skin. Feeling the pulse point, it quickened ever so slightly.

A relaxed, breathless sigh came from above the Hobbit. He was then both pleasantly and slightly surprised to feel Thorin’s hands touch his hips and remain there. Grinning, Bilbo let his hand slide down to his collarbone, tracing his thumb along it as he leaned up further, kissing Thorin’s cheek. It was a bit warm from the blushing, but he found it extremely endearing. He couldn’t help but kiss the nasolabial fold, where his cheeks held its deepest laugh lines that he loved so much when he flashed his amiable smile. Finally, he pressed a final, soft kiss against Thorin’s labial commissure; almost his lips, but instead the dimple-like charming spot. Having not looked at the leader’s eyes the entire time, Bilbo at last gained the last bit of courage to look up shyly.

There, his heart could have melted and died happily at finally finding something. It was _home_. No longer the Shire with his books and maps. No, it was in Thorin Oakenshield.

The king’s eyes, normally cold and stunning, were now warm and full of admiration. To Bilbo, they were more precious than the most valuable jewel. More precious than that tricky (yet most helpful) ring.

“Thorin…” Bilbo whispered in return.

“I should hope it does not stop there.” Thorin chuckled breathlessly, blushing and closing his eyes and he leaned his forehead against Bilbo’s.

While the Hobbit knew very little about Dwarven culture, he knew the basics. Hair was something of a very private intimacy. And Foreheads touching – not smacking into each other like Dwalin and Balin – were left for family and deep care. Or love.

Feeling all of his emotions caught in his throat, all Bilbo could do was let his cheeks take that damned stained red wine color and close his eyes as well. Waiting a moment, he tried to find his voice once again this night. Pulling away ever so gently, Bilbo shook his head, “I do not want it to stop. Thorin, I…” the Hobbit paused, opening his eyes, “I love you.”

Time seemed to stop altogether. Thorin met his eyes, understanding the Hobbit and was relieved – after so long – he had fallen in love and was finally loved in return, “Amrālimē.” He smiled brightly, leaning in and giving Bilbo a long awaited kiss.

For their first kiss, it was much more than Bilbo had expected. Much more passionate! Just like the dwarf he’d fallen for with a sense of urgency and fire. Thorin kissed as if it was their last night in the world. And very well could be. However, Bilbo didn’t linger on those thoughts. The only one on his mind was Thorin – and those lips!

Sighing out a moan slowly, Bilbo kept the pace of the Dwarven king. They explored each other’s lips with a keen interest and persistence. Parting his own lips, he felt the warm muscle of Thorin’s tongue explore his mouth and press against his own, making his blush and groan a little. After a moment, he felt Thorin’s lips capturing his once again, suckling on his upper lip before gently nipping at his lower. It made Bilbo weak at the knees, practically trembling and falling into his arms, “Oh Thorin…”

The Hobbit spread the king’s knees slightly, leaning up as his arms clasped together behind the dwarf’s head. Closing his eyes, Bilbo leaned into him for another kiss. The taste of his lips leaving him breathless and craving more.

Leaning back onto the end of the tub, Thorin slid down a bit so he was laying at an angle. This way, Bilbo didn’t have to put so much pressure on his knees. And, it was much easier to kiss – which Thorin welcomed greedily. Sucking and nipping on his lips, he suddenly needed more, deepening their kisses with a groan.

“Mphm…Thor-oh…” Bilbo groaned in broken noises, distracted by hungry kisses. _Perhaps it’s best not to talk_ , the Hobbit thought with a trouble-making grin. The nephews were rubbing off on him. That was the only explanation for all of this recklessness. But then again, perhaps he should thank them. Without that recklessness, he wouldn’t be here. Home. In the arms of his love.

And in that recklessness, his hands slid down, massaging his chest and teasingly brushing his thumb over a quite aroused nipple. It earned him a surprised moan to which Bilbo smirked at, circling and lightly tormenting him a bit. He felt it was a bit of payback for Thorin being so majestic and gorgeous practically every second of the day.

Continuing on that path, Bilbo placed himself to straddle the dwarf, earning another moan, but deeper this time.

 _Sweet Yavanna_ , the Hobbit thought, brushing up against Thorin’s member gently and felt the heat ignite a fire in between the pair. It was almost overwhelming.

Reaching up with one hand, it tangled in those perfect wet locks, threading them in between his fingers. The other hand continued to taunt Thorin’s chest in massaging movements and the teasing of his nipples. Bilbo continued the grinding motion, losing himself in pleasure. The dwarf’s entire body was growing hot and hard underneath the hobbit.

Barely able to control himself anymore with getting lost in Bilbo’s mouth, Thorin’s hands followed the curves of the other’s body. One hand continued to grip his hip, but massaged the tender area, gently slipping to Bilbo’s lower back and then proceeding to go lower. The other hand trailed up the now toned muscles of his back, pressing deep into them before reaching the nape of his neck. There, he massaged and played with the wet curls.

Both unable to stop smiling, Bilbo gave a moan, parting their lips, “My King…” he whispered against them. In a moment’s time, he captured Thorin’s bottom lip in between his teeth, giving a tender tug. Then, he slid down the dwarf’s body.

Thorin’s hand moved from the nape of his neck to cupping Bilbo’s cheek. Blushing, he shook his head, “Let me show you how much I care, my King.”

His voice sounded like milk and honey – so smooth and silky. It made Thorin blush. Where had this been in Bilbo? Although, he was not one to complain. Not in the slightest. Especially not when he felt a teasing lick to his lips and the caressing of his inner thigh. Biting his own bottom lip, Thorin suppressed a heavy moan, leaning back and flushing even more from guessing what was about to come.

Seeing the state Bilbo had left the stubborn and hardy dwarf in, it made him proud and lust for him even more. His smaller hands worked and massaged up his inner thighs, leaving kisses on his collarbone lazily. And without hesitation for once, Bilbo moaned as he touched the King in a feather light movement of brushing his fingers up along the shaft, looking to see his reaction. And oh, was it beautiful. Thorin leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Brave, bold, and daring, Bilbo threw all propriety away and sucked Thorin’s neck in deep kisses as his hand gripped the King’s member. Hard and erect, Bilbo began to stroke, moaning against the other’s neck. Gulping, Thorin tried to keep his groans from a shouting volume, practically holding his breath.

With a firm grim, Bilbo kept a steady pace, kissing the dwarf in the v-area where his neck met his chest, “Relax,” he murmured, leaning up to press his lips against Thorin’s as his hand kept the motion all the way up and down his length. Thorin nodded, his lips pink and his cheeks red.

Each and every movement of the Hobbit’s was distinct and nearly tipped the dwarf over the edge. The various speeds, pressures, and directions were driving him mad! Bilbo would heighten Thorin’s arousal greatly from both the speeding up and slowing down of his fist around his shaft. The gradual movements of both picking up and winding down made him utter a whimper at one point. Having squeezed and stroked; pulse and stroke, Thorin was having trouble finding his breath.

The alternations of the sensations was making his mind cloudy, reaching over and gripping the sides of the wooden tub. He could tell Bilbo was enjoying it, giving a smirk here and there; a kiss or two; and even lapping his tongue over countless places such as the neck, chest, and the very sensitive nipples.

At another point, Bilbo had decided to taunt him terribly with switching directions of the pumping sensation. Thorin had grown used to the upward motion of his thumb in the same direction of his hand. But instead, the Hobbit turned his hand so that his thumb was upside down, still pumping up and along his length. And then Bilbo did the worst – or perhaps the best – things by finding his most sensitive areas. Swiping his fingertips and thumb over the ridge where the head of his member met the shaft, otherwise known as the corona, left him shaking for a moment’s passing. The skill and attention Bilbo paid mind to the best places – including the frenulum, where’s Bilbo’s lovely caressing hands rubbed deeply along the ridge running along his entire underside of his length.

“Mahal!” Thorin gulped dryly. giving a whimper.

“Thorin….” Bilbo moaned as well, pressing closer to his love. His other hand trailed down, massaging his pelvis and inner thigh before lifting the leg slightly. Thorin gasped, looking Bilbo straight in the eyes to watch as he pleasured his King. But soon, he threw his head back, practically crying out a moan for all to hear.

What Bilbo had done, oh that precious and lovely Hobbit of his, was send shockwaves throughout his body. The hand that hand been stroking him, in the best ways that he could never have imagined, moved lower, sliding down further. Teasing and gently squeezing his lower half, Bilbo had then moved his fingers slowly in a brushing and massaging fashion over the sensitive cluster of nerves; the perineum. Thorin’s body felt it was on fire, sitting up as half of his body was coming out of the tub now, trying desperately to reach air as the heat intensified tenfold.

“Bilbo, please…” Thorin panted breathlessly in between moans and whimpers with a flushed face, “I cannot…I-ah! Mahal, Bilbo!” he gave a wavering, staggering whimper as Bilbo went back to stroking him, his hand in a twisting motion slightly, “Oh my- ah!” his body hung there, clinging to the edges of the tub desperately, his hair sticking to his furnace of a body.

Both of his hands then came into play, stroking relentlessly, “Please…Thorin…” Bilbo begged, grinding up against him as he held their members together in his hands. Stroking them together, he whimpered against his neck as well, panting.

“Don’t stop, ghivâshelûh.” Thorin panted brokenly in Khuzdul.

Bilbo nodded, pulling him into a deep kiss as he stroked them together. Thorin tried to keep the kiss, but trembled as his orgasm started to take over him, losing himself in pleasure. The Hobbit didn’t stop, whimpering and biting his own lip at the beautiful display in front of him. Gasping, he cried out as well with his dwarf, keeping the same pace until they were both done climaxing. Thorin was shaking heavily and Bilbo was not in much of a better state.

“Thorin...” Bilbo whimpered, trying to catch his breath as his head lay on his King’s chest.

Panting heavily and trying not to tremble as much as he was, Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo warmly, “I – my Hobbit…Bilbo….”

Smiling brightly, they both blushed a deep red color, meeting halfway for another kiss. Parting, the kept close for a while, laying together. It wasn’t until the heat of the moment passed that they stopped shaking completely. And then the cold came back to the poor Hobbit, pressing closer to his dwarf.

Thorin looked at him with nothing but love and adoration as he smiled, “Let’s get you into the warm, Bilbo.”

“Or to the feast for some food.” The Hobbit teased.

Both laughed heartily, wrapping and tangling up in each other once more for another kiss before deciding to get out of the bath.

“Seems Balin was right…” Thorin said with a smirk, “None of us know how to take a proper bath,”

Bilbo chuckled outright, letting himself be helped out by the King before leaning up. Thorin quickly caught the Hobbit in his arms. They stood like that – naked and tangled into each other’s hair and limbs – kissing for a few a good while before deciding to feast with the others. And then perhaps have a bit more fun to pass the evening with their new-found love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amrālimē = (essentially) My Love  
> ghivâshelûh = my treasures of (all) treasures

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for the other dwarves and their bath-times, let me know :'3 it'll be on the back-burner for a while until my other chapter-fic is done, but it'll be a separate thing :D


End file.
